Give me love 1x01 6 months ago
by Elsewhere723
Summary: Their love stories were always meant to be tragedies, but end with a happily-ever-after.


**A.N :I tweaked it a little when I realized I said Alaric was killed by then said he was alive when Elena left. Sorry for the mistake :).**

**Playlist-** Give me love-**ED Sheeran**

6 months had passed for the residents of Mystic Falls went their separate directions. After the resident witch was able to use her magic and Alaric was successfully saved., a truce was made between the supernatural residents of Mystic Falls. Elena's, and the entire town of Mystic Fall's, safety for them to leave the Original family to do as they wanted as long as no one in Mystic Falls suffered at their hands. Which meant no more asssinantion attempts.

They manged to co-exist with more than a few fist fights and sarcastic comments, but their truce remained in tact through the graduation of those still in high school. After Mystic Fall's graduation only a few were left to reside in the small town.

Elena Gilbert let both of the Salvatore's brothers go. After a while it finally sunk in that there wasn't a rule set in stone that she had to choose either of them. Neither did Katherine. The day after the gradation party, Elena set off to travel the world, with the account her parent's had set up for her before they died. She wanted to see what the world had to offer before she even thought about college. There was tearful goodbyes from both her brother, Jeremy and the man who became like a second father to her. Alaric Saltzman drank too much, said the wrong things, and was in no shape to be anybody's role model. He also loved her like he would a daughter. He understood the need to leave the town that held so many bad memories. He told her it was time to "make new memories" as she drove away to her future-a better one.

Elijah heard of Elena's plans wile he was in Utah. He knew with her two lovesick puppies gone she would need someone to look after her. Elijah followed her to Nashville, Miami, then to Vegas, and wherever her heart took her. He mad sure she never knew he was there. If ever she caught a glimpse of him he would compel her to forget. It was better that way. Elijah wanted more than anything for her to have a resemblance of a normal life after all the hell she had been through. Even if it didn't include him. He watched as she gave away parts of her heart, but not completely. Rebekkah was the only sibling he talked to regularly,the only one who knew his obsession with the doppelganger. Elijah followed her every day for the past six months. What's 6 months when you have an eternity?

Bonnie Bennett didn't even wait until after the graduation party to leave Mystic Falls behind. She practically had her car running during graduation. Only Caroline knew her plan. Everyone else got the lie about changing then stopping by the party. Only she never showed up. She hugged Caroline longer at the end of graduation and a secretive look passed between the two. The witch knew if everyone knew she was leaving, then the crying would start and she would never leave. She traveled

to North Carolina for a summer with Lucy with no supernatural drama. After that she started to attend a college four hours away from Mystic Falls. Only Caroline and surprisingly,Damon, knew where she was. She re-invented herself and made lots of new friends. She even went on a few dates. 4 months after her graduation, Bonnie let her magic die with her memories of Mystic Falls.

Kol Mikaelson waited in Mystic Falls for 4 months after the Bennett witch left with no goodbye. He was naive to think that she would return to the town that caused her so much pain, or return to _him_. He would be his cocky, arrogant self and she would give him an aneurism. It was their thing. He never thought he would miss it so much. Kol knew how he felt. He was in love with the witch. Her fierce attitude, he smile, her scent of cinnamon, everything about her, he loved. Three months after the witch's departure, the youngest Mikaelson took a page out of Alaric Saltzman's book. He got drunk 20 hours out the day and spent the other 4 thinking about the witch or tracing her whereabouts. After 4 months Kol realized how powerful the witch was. If she didn't want to be found then she wasn't going to be. He spent the following two months slaughtering apart small towns that reminded him of the one that caused him so much pain.

Unlike her other friends, Caroline Forbes didn't want to go anywhere, but stay in Mystic Falls. She had eternity to go to college or see the world. Her mother only had a lifetime with her only daughter. And there was the fact that she was pregnant. The dead witches contacted Bonnie to inform her of that one. It turned out that originals could procreate. That didn't mean Caroline told the father.

Occasionally she traveled a couple towns over with the oldest Salvatore to take care of an out of control supernatural problem, but Damon always made sure that she stayed safe. Just because he wasn't with Elena didn't mean that couldn't be the good guy. The town of Mystic Falls, Damon, Rebekkah, Matt, and Bonnie were the only ones who knew of the pregnancy. Rebekkah agreed to keep the baby a secret,

but still thought Caroline should at least tell Klaus. Caroline was 1 month pregnant at graduation, the night Klaus skipped town without a word. In late November she was 7 months pregnant. Her pregnancy was going just as smoothly as a normal one would. She continued to stay busy so the father of her child wasn't always on her mind. Most of the time it didn't work.

Klaus Mikaelson tried to think about anything, but the small town blonde. He still thought about returning time to time. He often thought about what she would be doing. Does she have a boyfriend? If so, was he a vampire or a innocent mortal? Either choice sent him into a jealous rage. He traveled all around the world. He knew he had to become someone the small town girl could be proud of. He had the knowledge that his baby sister remained in such a small town. He thought it probably had something to do with the bartender. Whenever they talked on the phone her voice was always strained. It was almost of if she was hiding something. He couldn't be sure. Klaus attempted to find other girls that would make him forget Caroline, even for a little while. None of them did it for him. Caroline was the only one who could make an impression in his mind. After six months away from the small town of Mystic Falls it was time he visited his baby sister and the love of his life. Just in time for Thanksgiving too.

Mystic Falls is about to get a treat when a lot of old faces return to the small town. Hearts are going to broken, hearts are going to be mended, and blood is definitely going to be shed. It is going to be like no body ever left.


End file.
